PriHeaPC14
A Spring in Our Step! Trauuma's Troubling Spotlight! (私たちのステップの春！ トラウマの厄介なスポットライト！''Watashitachi no Suteppu no Haru! Torauma no Yakkaina Supottoraito!) is the fourteenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the first part of a four-part tribute arc, starting with a tribute to Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! and ending with a two-part tribute to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Thusly, it marks the return of the film's villains Solciere and Trauuma along with Karasu Tengu, the main villain of Pretty Cure Dream Stars. Summary As the girls celebrate Maya joining the team, the group suddenly hear of a carnival coming to Yokohama. Little do they know that Traumma was back in town, and this time he's got back up... Major Events *This episode marks the return of Trauuma, Solciere, and Karasu Tengu *The Cure Beauty Prism Card is obtained for a brief period before it was stolen alongside the Cure Flora Prism Card *Sakura and Shizuku make a cameo appearance near the end Plot As Aya and Sakura were heading to Tako Cafe for a meet-up with Ayumi and the others, Aya soon took out a card binder that contained all of the current collection of Prism Cards and Miracle Petals. When she looks at the latest card they obtained, she noticed that they had almost obtained all five Prism Cards belonging to the ''Smile Precure. She then told this to the other Cures about this as they wondered where the Cure Beauty Prism Card was. They did not have much time to think on the subject as they soon remembered that before they got to their destination, the girls needed to pick up Maya and Kumonoso. They soon arrived as her parents greeted them before quickly examining them to see if they were a potential harm to their daughter. After they passed their test, Maya soon arrived as the five greeted their new friend. As they went back on their walk, Maya soon gave Kumonoso the cue to change back into her normal form. Kumonoso pondered on where they were going before they explained to both her and Maya that Ayumi and Hikaru were gonna give them the basics on being a Precure. When they arrived, they soon saw Hikari and Jou talking to Hikari Kujou and Ayumi. The two veteran Cures greeted the newcomers as Ayumi asked Maya if she was okay after yesterday, to which she said that she was fine at the moment. She soon thanked the group for taking the time to stay with her, having not had that many friends after she nearly died during Darkest Day. Hikaru and Ayumi soon gave her some sympathetic looks since they were there for the battle. Not wanting Maya to feel bad, Aya soon revealed the purpose of the meet-up as she revealed that there was a carnival coming to town. She noted that the person running the carnival was Solciere, a resident of Magic World that could give the girls a clue to the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal and Kumonoso's memories. Meanwhile, as the girls left to go to the carnival, Trauuma had overheard their conversation and decided to follow the girls. They soon arrived as they witnessed the various rides and performances on display. During this, they soon met with Solciere as they asked her if she knew anything about Kumonoso. Sadly the young mage did not have a clue on the possible identity of the spider fairy. However while she could not help them with that, she did have something for the girls to have; the Cure Beauty Prism Card. As the girls didn't exactly come up short on their lead, they at least completed their collection of Smile Precure Prism Cards. Before they left, they decided to try their luck at a fortune telling booth that Solciere said, was just set up today. The group soon entered as they saw an eccentric man greet them. Asking for only their most precious memories, the fortune teller gave a generic premonition of their doom; before tearing out of Aya's memories the Zakenna Dark Matter monster from before. Solciere quickly realized who the fortune teller was as Trauuma revealed himself, having been revived by Dark Onibi to try and steal the Prism Cards for his experiments in exchange for regaining his power. This forced a battle between the group as three of the girls transformed into the Heartcatch Pretty Cure, while the others simply used the powers of Cure Yell and Cure Ange. During this battle, the girls prepared to use the Go! Princess Prism Cards but all of a sudden, they noticed that the card binder was stolen. Karasu Tengu soon appeared as he marveled at the beauty of the Prism Cards before taking the Cure Flora and Cure Beauty cards for himself. Realizing that they needed to think fast, the girls performed the Clover Slam in order to disorient Trauuma before hitting both villains with the Shining Fortisimmo and Marble Screw. The plan works but while Lock were defeated once more, Trauuma and Karasu Tengu was able to shrug off their volley of attacks and escaped, forcing the Precure and Solciere to chase after them. When the group arrived on the other side, they soon found themselves in a mysterious world of cherry blossoms. From there, they are confronted a girl in pink and a blue fox who asked them if they were Precure. Characters Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonoso 'Villains' *Trauuma *Dark Matter *Karasu Tengu 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Sanagi Yusuke *Sanagi Miyuki *Fujita Akane *Kujou Hikari *Solciere Prism Changes *Prism Changes in A Spring in Our Step! Trauuma's Troubling Spotlight! **Cure Light - Cure Yell **Cure Splash - Cure Ange **Cure Noble - Cure Marine, Cure Etoile **Cure Trinity - Cure Sunshine **Cure Papillon - Cure Blossom *Both all-team Prism Changes have some connections with flowers and dreams **''Heartcatch Pretty Cure'' - features flowers as it's main motif **''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' - focuses on the future, which many people dream of Trivia *TBA Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers